Saying Sayonara
by JuxVa-chan
Summary: Angels should never hate. It's a lesson every angel has to learn. Where hatred and love clash. Sakura will do everything to find him. HIATUS!
1. Chapter 1

**Heeey, everyone :D**

**This idea bothered me for some time...and when I say bother I mean BOTHER! I've got a headache because of it -.-'**

**anyway for those who don't know me - I'm german so if you see grammar and spelling mistakes please tell me xD**

**Yeah and think some of you know the story of the first fallen angel Lucifer who became Satan and all...yeah that's why Sasuke's coname is Lucifer ;)**

**Enjoy!^^**

**R&R**

* * *

><p>Saying Sayonara<p>

_**People living in misery always find an open ear within the Satan.**_

_**Satan, the fallen angel who served god.**_

_There had been five of them. Five angels who were loved by God._

_The first one of them had been Sasuke, God's right hand._

_The second one had been Itachi, the angel of wisdom._

_The third one had been Sakura, the angel of love._

_The fourth one had been Sai, the angel of emotions._

_The fifth one had been Ino, the angel of forgiveness._

_Now there were only 4 of them left._

_Let me tell you the story of the one who fell._

* * *

><p>Sakura and the rest of the five were gathered around God.<p>

They had their weekly meeting again.

Today was Friday and it was the week when God made the world.

"My angels. Tomorrow I want to make a human kind. Living on earth. They should become the image of heaven.

They shall have a bit of each one of you.

Itachi you are to share some of your wisdom with them.

Sakura you are to give them some of your love so that they can spread their kin.

Sai you are to give them emotions so that they can depend on wisdom and emotions to make the right decision.

Ino you are to give them some of your forgiveness so that they can forgive their mistakes because they are not perfect like you are.

Sasuke you are to watch over all of them and make sure that no one gets lost on his way to heaven."

"Understood."

So God dismissed them.

Spreading her wings Sakura let the cool breeze blow her hair out of her eyes to have a better view on the earth God had created.

It was beautiful.

Behind her stepped a raven haired man out of the shadow of a tree.

He slightly smiled.

"Sakura?"

Said girl turned around surprised to see Sasuke there.

"S-Sasuke-kun?"

She blushed a little bit.

He smirked at her.

"No, duh. What are you doing here?"

"I'm waiting for Ino. She wants to take me out eating with her. Want to join us? Sai's coming, too."

He shrugged.

"Sure."

Sakura suddenly was tackled to the ground by Ino's death hug.

"God, Ino. How much do you eat? Get off me!"

Ino did as told grinning.

"Where's Sai?"

"Waiting."

Sakura rolled her eyes. That was so typical Ino. Letting her boyfriend wait for her.

"Good, than let's go before I start pitying him even more."

Ino pouted but followed suite. Sasuke strolled behind them never letting his eyes of the pink-haired angel.

Ino winked when she saw her boyfriend waiting in front of the eating halls of the south area.

When the four entered everyone stared at them and started to whisper excitedly.

"Look, look! Four of the Loved Ones are here!"

"But Itachi-sama isn't with them."

"But his little brother is."

"He looks just like Itachi-sama."

"Yeah and he entered the Loved Ones just like Itachi-sama."

"I heard his even higher ranked than Itachi-sama!"

"Itachi-sama is so kind to let his younger brother get a better position than him."

"He should be really happy to have a brother as great as Itachi-sama."

"I'm sure if Itachi-sama was my Onii-sama I would also be already with the Loved Ones."

Sasuke gritted his teeth. He was furious. Why had they-

He was interrupted by a delicate hand brushing against his.

He looked down to see his pinkette friend smiling at him.

"Don't listen to them."

Blushing a little she took his hand.

"I know that what they're saying isn't true."

Sasuke's eyes widened slightly but then he smiled.

"Thanks, Sakura."

* * *

><p>Later when Sasuke came home his mother told him that his father was home again.<p>

His father was often sent on missions by God.

He wasn't home yet since God made Sasuke one of the Loved Ones.

Walking upstairs he found his father in the living room.

"Otoo-sama. Welcome home."

His father looked up and nodded.

Sasuke was about to go to his room when his father called after him.

"Oh and Sasuke! Don't think too highly of yourself just because Itachi was kind enough to leave the position of God's right hand to you."

Sasuke gritted his teeth and stormed into his room.

Fukagu shook his head.

"Oh dear, dear."

Inside his room Sasuke opened his window, spread his wings and flew off to discuss some things with God.

* * *

><p>"God."<p>

"Yes, my son?"

"Could you listen to me a bit?"

"Of course."

"Do I have to love everybody?"

"Yes, my dear Sasuke. You are an angel and not only that. You are loved by me. I can't allow you to hate somebody."

Sasuke understood.

He didn't want to hate anybody either.

He thought of Sakura. Why can't I just be like her? Be with her?

_I can't…because of…Itachi._

_It's Itachi's fault. Everything is Itachi's fault!_

Sasuke was filled with rage and his eyes reddened.

_I…I hate him!_

And then everything went black. Pitch black just like the night God made.

God leaned down to the struggling Sasuke and his loving eyes filled with something near to hate.

His voice was near to malice.

"Uchiha Lucifer Sasuke. I've never thought you'd became my first fallen one."

* * *

><p>Sakura sat on a cliff. She was dressed in black because she was grieving and mourning for her loved one.<p>

It was the same cliff she met Sasuke yesterday. _Sasuke-kun…_

This morning God called her. To tell her…that Sasuke disappeared.

Tears rolled down her cheeks.

Why him? Why now…

_Sasuke, Sasuke! Come back, come back, come back!_

Her sobbing grew stronger.

_Please__, don't leave me…Sasuke-kun…I love you!_

_Please…_

Trying to ease her pain she parted her lips slightly to let the humans on earth hear her song of grieve. And God listened to her with sorrow showing in his loving eyes.

_Lost in the darkness__  
><em>_Hoping for a sign__  
><em>_Instead there's only silence__  
><em>_Can't you hear my screams?_

_Never stop hoping__  
><em>_Need to know where you are__  
><em>_But one thing's for sure__  
><em>_You're always in my heart_

_I'll find you somewhere__  
><em>_I'll keep on trying__  
><em>_Until my dying day__  
><em>_I just need to know__  
><em>_Whatever has happened__  
><em>_The truth will free my soul_

_Lost in the darkness__  
><em>_Tried to find your way home__  
><em>_I want to embrace you__  
><em>_And never let you go_

_Almost hope you're in heaven__  
><em>_So no one can hurt your soul__  
><em>_Living in agony__  
><em>_Cause I just do not know__  
><em>_Where you are_

_I'll find you somewhere__  
><em>_I'll keep on trying__  
><em>_Until my dying day__  
><em>_I just need to know__  
><em>_Whatever has happened__  
><em>_The truth will free my soul_

_Wherever you are__  
><em>_I won't stop searching__  
><em>_Whatever it takes me to know_

_I'll find you somewhere__  
><em>_I'll keep on trying__  
><em>_Until my dying day__  
><em>_I just need to know__  
><em>_Whatever has happened__  
><em>_The truth will free my soul__  
><em>

And tears of the Angel of Love rolled down the cliff towards the earth and it was the first time human beings experienced rain.

* * *

><p><strong>Yaaaay! This was the first chappie! So guys...what do you think? Bother to tell me?<strong>

***evil aura***

**Do so or else.**

**Angel Sakura: Or else what, Julia-chan?**

**me: ...nothing...*-* so innocent**

**angel sakura: *near tears***

**i-i...don't understand...**

**sasuke: *hugs sakura tightly***

**don't worry, don't worry...because**

***glares at me***

**she doesn't own us!**

**me: *drool***

**huh? yeah, yeah...anyway! REVIEWW! Or else...**

**sakura: *burst out crying***

**Or else WHATTT?**

**sasuke: *glaresssss at me***

**you bitch...**


	2. Chapter 2

**Hey guysss ((: So sorry it took so long -.-'**

**It's just that ran crazy on me and I was like OMFG WHY ISN'T IT WORKING?**

**And that for like 1-2 months! Fucking MONTH! **

**Yeah...and now I'm kinda mad...-.-'**

**GOSHHHHHH D: But well...**

**Here it is...even though it's kinda crappy...**

**Anyway thanks for your reviews :D**

**CONTINUEEEEEEE : emm, I'll do my best :D**

**redxcherrie: well, duh you love my plot, I love you :P cookies *-* mind giving me some of them ? :D**

**TheRealGoodyTwoShoes: Yeah...well...that's...great? guess it is...**

**Yeeeepp :D So guys I WANT REVIEWS! even if you hate it...just review :PP **

* * *

><p>Sayong Sayonara<p>

_**Did you ever think…that Satan might not be bad?**_

_There had been five of them. Five angels who were loved by God._

_The first one of them had been Sasuke, God's right hand._

_The second one had been Itachi, the angel of wisdom._

_The third one had been Sakura, the angel of love._

_The fourth one had been Sai, the angel of emotions._

_The fifth one had been Ino, the angel of forgiveness._

_Now there were only 4 of them left._

_Let me tell you the story of the one who fell._

Her empty eyes watched the humans. Watched them fight and strike against God.

They weren't bad…no of course not but they lacked…perfection.

Sakura knew everyone was worried about her.

But she didn't care. Didn't care _anymore_.

She just sat on that cliff. _Their _cliff. She's claimed it theirs since the day he left.

She would just spend hours sitting on it and watching. Watching humans without someone to lead them to God and without love.

Tears threatened to fall when she thought about him.

She wanted him…to come back…

_Sasuke-kun…_

And again rain was falling upon the humans.

* * *

><p>"Sakura!"<p>

The harsh voice of her master send shivers down Sakura's spine.

"You know I love you but…If you can't fulfil your duties I'll have to replace you. I know you-"

Her voice was small, tiny and unimportant against his but it was there.

"Enough…please…I don't care anymore. Just do as you wish, my Lord…I just…don't care anymore…"

She fought the all too familiar sting in the corner of her eyes.

"It's because of him, right?"

Slowly she nodded…she couldn't talk. She was afraid her voice would break.

God sighed. Then he smiled down on her.

"I'll give you 2 years."

Sakura looked up, confusion showing in her eyes.

"I'm afraid I don't unders-"

"2 years to find him. You're going to go to earth and search for him."

Her eyes widened and then finally she couldn't hold them back anymore.

Her sobs were heard throughout the whole building.

"Arigatou. Arigatou gosaimasu…"

* * *

><p>S.A.Y.I.N.G..S.A.Y.O.N.A.R.A<p>

_She was falling. Falling freely._

_All she could think about was him._

S.A.Y.I.N.G..S.A.Y.O.N.A.R.A

* * *

><p>She heard the whipers before she could see their faces.<p>

Even though she knew what they were like she was excited to meet one.

After all she's only seen humans from the heavens.

But no excitement of this world could stop her despair. Free her from her pain.

Everything just seemed…wrong.

Of course she always wanted to go to earth…but _they_ wanted to go _together_.

He _promised_.

Tears threatened to fall from Sakura's green eyes but she quickly blinked them away and knocked on the door she's been standing about 3 minutes in front of now.

Behind was something called "classroom" where she would attend "school" now.

"Please enter."

Sakura did as she was told and pushed the door open.

"A-ano…I'm the new….student."  
>The volume of her voice shrunk with each word.<p>

She looked up and met the stares of 28 students.

They…looked so scary.

Indeed, she was afraid.

Incomplete creatures were scary, Sakura knew that.

Because for example a fallen angel, an incomplete creature would be really scary.

Not that they existed any way.

The teacher stopped writing on the board and turned around.

"Aa so desu. You're…let's see Haruno Sakura right?"

"H-hai…"

The teacher smiled or at least she supposed he did. She couldn't be sure because of that mask covering half of his face and that headband holding up his spiky, gray hair and covering his left eye.

The pink-haired angel shifted uncomfortably under her new teacher's stare.

"By the way, my name's Hatake Kakashi. Would you please introduce yourself properly to the class and then sit down somewhere?"

Sakura nodded quickly and again turned around to face the humans.

"I-I'm Haruno S-Sakura. Nice to meet you!"

She bowed and hurried to the back of the class towards an empty chair.

As soon as she sat down and Kakashi started his rambling about math again a blond boy next to her turned around.

"Hey, it's Uzumaki Naruto, believe it. Glad to meet ya!"

"Eto…shouldn't we pay attention to what Kakashi-sensei's saying?", Sakura asked unsure of what to do.

A toothy grin spread across the boys face.

Did she do something wrong?

"No, no, Sakura-chan. You don't need to take Kaka-sensei so serious, he's a really nice guy, so relax."

"O-okay…"

When she was about to continue watching the teacher her eyes spotted a girl in front of her who had just turned around and gave her a shy smile.

Her hair…had the same colour as Sasuke's. Black-blue.

Sakura stared at her horrified.

Naruto arched an eyebrow at her.

"Sakura-chan is something the matter?"

Said girl finally snapped out of it and smiled apologetic at the girl.

"No, no…it's just…you reminded me of someone I know…knew…"

"O-oh…G-g-gomenasai, Sakura-san, I-I really didn't mean to-"

"Haha, no, no. It's not your fault at all, please don't feel bad because of me…Nice to meet you, um…"

"Hinata, Hyuuga Hinata."

"Then, nice to meet you, Hinata-san."

Sakura smiled sweetly at Hinata. She seemed to be a nice girl just a bit shy.

This way the angel got to know a whole lot of other people.

* * *

><p>S.A.Y.I.N.G..S.A.Y.O.N.A.R.A<p>

_Ringing bells._

_She turned around happily._

_Church service was the time she could be with him again._

_But that, my dear angel, is just a school bell._

S.A.Y.I.N.G..S.A.Y.O.N.A.R.A

* * *

><p>"Ne, ne, ne, Sakura-chan, you're gonna it lunch with us, right, right, right?"<p>

Sakura couldn't help but smile at the blonde's hyperactive behaviour.

"Sure, Naruto."

Folding his arms behind his head Naruto grinned at her and continued walking outside where they were having lunch what Hinata just told her moments ago.

The three of them sat under a tree until other teen's joined them.

During math Sakura's got to know quite a few of them.

There was Kiba, Shino, Gaara, Hinata and Naruto.

Shortly after her classmates settled down, another group of people arrived Sakura didn't recognise at all.

But one of them did resemble Hinata a bit…

"Yo, Sakura-chan, you probably don't know those guys. Let me introduce them to you.", Kiba offered.

Sakura looked at him thankfully.

She really detested 'I-don't-know-who-you-are-hehe'-moments.

"That guy over there's called Kankuro, Gaara's brother and that's Temari, Gaara's sister. That weird guy with black hair's Lee-

"I'm not weird but youthfull, Kiba-san!"

Sakura noted how everyone sweatdropped anime-style.

"Sure, Lee, sure…But don't mind him, Sakura-chan…anyway that cute girl's Tenten. Personally I recommend not pissing her off…She's some kind of weapon master or something like that. Oh and that bishounen who's got hair like a girl's Neji, he's Hinata's cousin."

Sakura smiled at all of them and bowed politely.

"I'm Haruno Sakura. Nice to meet you."

The boy called Lee jumped suddenly in front of her face. For her taste a bit too close.

"So it's Sakura-san, my youthful blossom! If you don't mind, please be my girlfriend!"

Sakura answered quicker than she could think.

"No!"

"Why not my, youthful angel?"

"I…em…already got a boyfriend!"

"Is that so…and what's his name?"

And again without thinking she said the first name that came to her mind.

"Uchiha Sasuke."

As soon as she said his name she regretted it. Because just his name made her remember everything. How could he…leave her?

And for the 3th time that day tears threatened to fall from Sakura's eyes.

Temari arched an eyebrow at the girl while she was fighting back her tears.

"What's up with you? Shouldn't you be happy that you've got a boyfriend?"

What now? She couldn't possibly tell them that he disappeared…there would have been police searching for him.

"He…died."

An awkward silent was set between the teens.

Sakura couldn't take it anymore and jerked up.

When she was about to run away someone reached out to her and stopped her.

It was Temari.

"Sakura-san, I'm sorry, I didn't mean to hurt you in any way…"

Sakura smiled sweetly at her with tears in her eyes.

"It's a bit too late for that now, don't you think?"

Just like an angel would do.

S.A.Y.I.N.G..S.A.Y.O.N.A.R.A

_And her white feathers were engulfed by inperfection._

_Was that the way to get him back?_

S.A.Y.I.N.G..S.A.Y.O.N.A.R.A

* * *

><p><strong>So :DD That's it...It's not much but I just thought I had to end it there *-*<strong>

**Omg I had the urge to cry all the time! I was like: NOOO Sasuke you idiot why did you leave heeeer waaaah DDD': come baaack...**

**Yeah well...That was just me going crazy -.-' **

**Sakura: Well at least you don't own us.**

**Me: Got cocky or what? What happened to my cute and innocent angel-Saku?**

**sakura: ehm...darling you're writing not me, how should I KNOW? **

**Me: That's right, it's never your fault´, right miss pink-hair?**

**sasuke: Shut it, bitch.**

**Me: ...you're so cute Sasuke 3**

**Sakura: I think we've got a serious problem here...TO CHANGE IT REVIEW! THAT WAY WE CAN PAY HER DOCTOR! WE'RE COUNTING ON YOU **


	3. Chapter 3

**Hey guys (: I know it's been a long time but finally my computer works again *-***

**well I nearly died some time ago because when I wanted to update this story fanfiction didn't work again! But after I refreshed the page it was okay again ._.  
>you don't know how glad I am :DD<br>I know it's short but other wise it would be boring ;D  
>Reviews please! I did my best ;D<br>Oh and thanks for those who are paying my doctor :3 you're the best!**

**Sakura: Thanks to you the story's continuing (:  
>Sasuke: *mutters to himself*<strong>

**because otherwise we would have already killed her.**

* * *

><p>„Sakura-chan! Sakura-chan! Where are you living? Let's go home together!"<p>

Naruto's loud voice rang through the corridor.  
>"Um…I have to go left and then the fifth road on the right then it's like 13 houses on the right side and there's my apartment."<p>

"Then Naruto, Hinata and I can go home with you", Neji said.

"I-I'd b-be happy i-if we c-could go h-home together, S-sakura-san."

Sakura smiled.

"Same here, but didn't we agree that it would be Sakura-chan, Hinata-chan?"

Hinata blushed a bit and then nodded.

"H-hai, Sakura-chan."

"That's a lot better."  
>Outside Sakura was astonished by the size and beauty of the school yard. It was more like a school garden.<p>

Even though it was autumn the grass was still green and looked fresh and healthy. The trees started to get brown, red and orange and as a breeze went through them some leaves were swirled up and resembled sakura petals.

There were still some flowers growing neatly and surrounding the yard.

Sakura held back the urge to take off her shoes and walk over the grass bare foot.

Shortly after the gang exited the school the pinkette gasped.

"What is it, Sakura-chan?"

Sakura sheepishly scratched her neck.

"I forgot my jacket."

Neji rolled his eyes.

"Then what are you standing here for? Go and get it, I don't want to wait all day."  
>"No,no, go ahead without me."<p>

"You sure?", Naruto asked.

"Yep!"  
>"T-then, s-s-see you t-tomorrow, S-sakura-chan."<p>

"Hai. Ya ne!", Sakura said, already running back to school.

Sakura's hurried footsteps echoed through the corridor as she ran back to her classroom.

The school that was full of life minutes ago was now cold and dark.

The pink haired girl shivered.

Finally she reached her classroom and quickly grabbed her jacket but as she turned around she heard a quiet sob.

Seems like there was still someone in class.

Sakura was about to enter the classroom when she heard a somehow similar and at the same time strange voice.

"So he did it again?"

A girl sniffed.

"Y-yes…he was drunk again…then when I made dinner he tripped me and I fell…he said that I was useless and th-that nobody loved me."  
>Another sob. Sakura recognized the voice…it was this brown haired girl, what was her name again? Right, Tenten. Seems like she had problems at home.<p>

"And then he started hitting me again."

"You should ask somebody to help you", the voice answered again.

Sakura felt a familiar ache in her heart and she couldn't help but glance around the corner.

First she only saw Tenten but then she could see a shadow hovering behind her.

The shadow had the form of a young man around Sakura and Tenten's age, but you couldn't make out a specific body just a shadow and…piercing red eyes.

Sakura would have been afraid of this person if he didn't talk this soothingly with Tenten.

"B-but he's my father!"  
>"Or rather scum. You don't hit your own daughter. You should tell someone. You have good friends at school, right? Tell them. They'll help you."<p>

"Y-yeah…I should probably do this."

Sakura heard enough and was kind of afraid that the stranger would see her so she turned and ran down the hallway.

She hurriedly got out of the school and ran down the street only after a few minutes she felt save enough to walk normally again.

Who was this person? And why did she even care?

She wasn't here to cope with other's problems.

She was here to find _him_.

But still she couldn't get this person or rather shadow out of her head. Somehow he seemed so familiar.

Who was he?

After she finally got home she plopped herself down on her couch.

She stared at the ceiling and after a few minutes her eyes flattered closed.

"_Sasuke? Sasuke, where are you?"_

_Sakura shouted._

_She was on their cliff again._

_He wanted to meet her there._

_Suddenly someone appeared behind her._

"_Didn't someone tell you? He left, you retard. He left you!"  
>Sakura turned around and gasped.<em>

_There before her stood another Sakura._

_But her feathers weren't white and pure like hers._

_There were black and tainted._

_Her eyes glowed with hatred, regret and betrayal._

"_He left you! How long are you going to lie to yourself? You mean nothing to him."_

"_B-but…he promised…"_

"_It was a lie. EVERYTHING WAS A LIE! LIES LIES LIES!"_

"_N-no…that can't be! That's not true!"_

Sakura's eyes shot open as she screamed.

She panted heavily.

Thank god, everything was just a dream.

_It wasn't. It's true._

Sakura's eyes widened, there was this other Sakura again.

But she was…inside her head and talking to her.

_He left you._

"That's not true."

_HE LEFT!_

"No…that's a lie."

_He left you! HE LIED TO YOU!_

"YOU'RE WRONG!"

Sakura tried to shut the voice up by covering her ears.

_EVERYTHING WAS A LIE._

"NO, NO, NOOOOO!", she screamed as her power ran wild and everything made out of glass exploded in her living room.

Some pieces graced her but she didn't even feel it as she continued screaming to shut out the voice in her head.

Suddenly her radio started to turn itself on and a song began playing.

_Despite the lies that you're making__  
>Your love is mine for the taking<em>_  
>My love is just waiting<em>_  
>To turn your tears to roses<em>

_Despite the lies that you're making__  
>Your love is mine for the taking<em>_  
>My love is just waiting<em>_  
>To turn your tears to roses<em>

_I will be the one that's gonna hold you__  
>I will be the one that you run to<em>_  
>My love is a burning consuming fire<em>

_No__  
>You'll never be alone<em>_  
>When darkness comes<em>_  
>I'll light the night with stars<em>_  
>Hear my whispers in the dark<em>_  
>No<em>_  
>You'll never be alone<em>_  
>When darkness comes<em>_  
>You know I'm never far<em>_  
>Hear my whispers in the dark<em>_  
><em>_**(Whispers in the dark)**_

_You feel so lonely and ragged__  
>You lay here broken and naked<em>_  
>My love is just waiting<em>_  
>To clothe you in crimson roses<em>

_I will be the one that's gonna find you__  
>I will be the one that's gonna guide you<em>_  
>My love is a burning consuming fire<em>

_No__  
>You'll never be alone<em>_  
>When darkness comes<em>_  
>I'll light the night with stars<em>_  
>Hear my whispers in the dark<em>_  
>No<em>_  
>You'll never be alone<em>_  
>When darkness comes<em>_  
>You know I'm never far<em>_  
>Hear my whispers in the dark<em>

_No__  
>You'll never be alone<em>_  
>When darkness comes<em>_  
>I'll light the night with stars<em>_  
>Hear my whispers in the dark<em>_  
>No<em>_  
>You'll never be alone<em>_  
>When darkness comes<em>_  
>You know I'm never far<em>_  
>Hear my whispers in the dark<em>

_Whispers in the dark  
>Whispers in the dark<br>Whispers in the dark_

Sakura slowly went towards the radio.

Shock was written all over her face as she bent down to pick something up that wasn't there before.

She examined the smooth object.

Sakura held a feather in her hand that clearly radiated Sasuke's presence off of it.

And as she clutched the feather to her heart and cried she didn't even realize…

that the feather was **black**.

* * *

><p><strong>Omg, a cliffy :o Don't hate me please D':<strong>

**I tried my best, hope you liked it :3**

**Anyway-**

**Kiba: she doesn't own.**

**me: Hey! You stole my disclaimer!  
><strong>

**Kiba: *puppy dog eyes* I'm sorry ...**

**me: you're forgiven *-***

**Sakura: Reviews ^-^**


	4. Chapter 4

**wuhey everyone! Only...about 2-3 more chapters until the first arc of this story is finished! Aren't you excited, because I am! I can't wait to write the next arc *-***

**the chapters at the moment are a bit short I know but it's supposed to be this way! Maybe some of you will find a pattern after this chapter ;D**

**I'll try to make the chapters in the next arc longer so look forward to it! **

**Bleeh, about this chappie?**

**It was really hard to write D': Be merciful and review so that my hard work pays off will you? :****

**And you know what? researching about fainting is a bitch.**

**So much said, on with the story!**

* * *

><p>Sighing Sakura lay in her bed and waited.<p>

She waited for her alarm clock to go off so she could get up.

Sakura didn't even know why she didn't get up even though she was awake but it was probably so that her mind could set onto a familiar raster of making herself ready for whatever she was going to do that day.

It would give her a sense of normality which she really needed nowadays.

Finally the ringing freed her from her despair and she grouchily got up.

The world spun for a moment because of the blood rushing into her head.

The floor was cold when she set her feet on it as she made her way into the bathroom, which was a feeling she had to get accustomed to because in heaven the floor was never cold.

But today she didn't even register the coldness in her toes.

Everything was covered in some kind of fog that blended out her emotions.

Looking into the mirror, Sakura's outer self kind of registered her appearance and fixed it while she herself was trapped inside her mind.

It had been this way since yesterday. Since she found Sasuke's feather.

Instead of happiness lessening the pain from her loneliness, she felt like some fog set itself into her mind and prevented her from feeling and registering unimportant things and dulled her emotions.

It was weird indeed, but because of that she hadn't even realized yet that Sasuke's feather, which she wore protectively as a necklace, was a dark tainted black and not pure white how it should have been.

And the presence of someone else in her mind didn't make it any better.

Because since yesterday's dream, the Sakura she had dreamed off seemed to exist in the corner of her mind.

And she was steadily whispering really unangelic things to her.

_Don't sprout nonsense, bitch. I don't even understand why you're hanging around with those low-life humans. They're scum. Get back into heaven where ya belong._

You don't understand. I'm here to search for Sasuke.  
><em>Why would you fuckin' care? He left you. Why bother with him? <em>

…That's not true.

_He's not worth it._

You don't understand.

_I do._

Not in the mood for arguing, Sakura's glassy eyes searched for a mug in her cupboard. Maybe this 'coffee' would help her.

She had already read the instruction carefully, so she knew how to use it.

After some waiting the machine had stopped brewing her coffee and the pinkette filled it into the mug.

The coffee was very hot but she didn't care and slurped some of it down, but immediately spit it out again.

It was disgusting bitter.

She remembered now she had read somewhere you had to put sugar and milk in it.

Overly careful she put both in.

It still had a bitter taste afterwards but it was bearable.

Having drunken the rest, she put the mug into the sink and hurried into her room where she hurriedly changed into her school uniform and put her head up into two cute pigtails at the side of her head.

She then grabbed her school bag and made her way into the leaving room.

Still having some time left, she turned the TV on and started to watch the news but the missing and deaths of people or terrorism soon was too much for her and she turned it off again.

Sakura had only registered half of it because her mind was even after some disgusting coffee clouded.

Having killed some of the time, she decided to go to school early so she left her 'home'.

* * *

><p>"Hey, Sakura!", the pink-haired angel heard somebody shout as she went towards the school gates. On the campus she could already see Temari, Kankuro, Gaara and Tenten, who had called her.<p>

When she saw Tenten she couldn't help but think back to yesterday and that…shadow.

_Wouldn't get too near that girl. She's gotten problems and ya don't want to be that close with scum right?_

Leave me alone. 

_Yeah, yeah, whatever. Just make sure you stay away from that shadow._

Having nothing to oppose that idea Sakura' mind went silent.

"Hey, everyone", she called back, waving.

She picked her pace up a bit to meet them faster.

"Did you miss school that much that you came early?". Temari grinned.

Looking closer, Sakura saw that Temari's cheek was a bit red-ish.

"What happened to your cheek?"

There was a short, awkward silence but then Temari laughed.

"I used a wrong lotion and seems like I'm allergic to it."

"Oh, I see…"

"What's up, Saks? You don't seem to be very energetic today?", Kankuro asked cheerfully, trying to make her feel better.

_Oh, yes. He's sooo adorable, isn't he?_

I nearly believed you. Try not rolling your eyes next time…

"It's nothing."

Sakura smiled weekly, then she heard Tenten gasp.

"Woooow, Saku! Where did you get this?", she pointed at her necklace with Sasuke's feather, "It's like, totally awesome!"

"Hehe, thank you, Tenten-san…"

"And with it being black and all it goes perfectly with your school uniform!", Temari threw in.

The pinkette stopped dead in her tracks.

B-black…?

_I tried to tell you but you wouldn't listen!_

Sakura felt like somebody forcefully turned around her stomach.

This had to be a really bad joke.

"S-sakura? What's wrong with you?", somebody asked but her mind had drifted too far so she couldn't recognize the voice.

The feather was black…tainted.

Sasuke's feather was…tainted.

Sasuke was tainted…

Then the world around Sakura went black to and the last thing she felt was that some strong arms caught her.

* * *

><p>When Sakura awoke, she blinked.<p>

She was in a surrounding that was completely unfamiliar to her.

She lay in a bed with white sheets and around her were white curtains preventing her to see the rest of the room.

The ceiling was white, too.

Where was she?

_Well, Gaara caught you when you fainted-_

Fainted?

…_F-a-i-n-t-e-d. It's when you fall uncons-_

I know what fainting means!

…_then why are you asking…? Anyway! He caught you when you fainted and carried you here._

_There was a woman in white clothes, too who thanked him and told him to get back to the lessons or something…_

Oh…I see and whe-

"Oh, you're awake now, Sakura?"

Said girl looked up to see a young woman with black hair and matching eyes smile at her.

"You're new so you probably don't know me. I'm Shizune and kind of your nurse. You're at the school infirmary right now, because you fainted."

"Oh…I fainted?"

"Yeah. I guess it's from lack of sleep or physical shock or something but it could have other reasons as well for example hypoperfusion, hypotension and hypertension, but these are unlikely because your blood pressure is okay."

"I…see…"

"Well, don't worry about it. Basically those are all about your blood pressure."

"Ok…"

Shizune took a clipboard that was at her bed and looked through it.

"Well…do you feel lightheaded?"

"Not really."

"I see…", she replied while scribbling something onto the paper on the clipboard, "then do you feel dizzy?"

"Um, a bit I guess."

"Alright, don't worry, that's normal because the blood supply to your head fell suddenly and now it's working again. If you're up to it, I think you can leave, school's over anyway."

"Will do so. Thank you very much, Shizune-san."

"No need to thank me, it's my job after all", the black-haired woman cheerfully replied.

"And stop by at your class, Gaara-kun told me your friends have dropped your things there", she called out, just as Sakura exited.

"Hai. Again thank you very much."

* * *

><p>As the pinkette strode down the hall towards her classroom she realized that the fog clouding her mind had cleared a bit since she had fainted.<p>

The shock had probably helped a bit…

"P-please stop…"

"Get a grip, ototo!"

Sakura stopped dead in her tracks.

There were voices inside of the classroom where her things lay.

She pressed herself against the wall.

She didn't even know why she did this but her instincts told her not to go in there.

They seemed to have a serious conversation anyway, so she shouldn't disturb them.

"Please Gaara…"

Gaara? Than those other two must be Temari and Kankuro.

What was going on in there?

Suddenly she heard chairs being knocked down and Temari squeak.

She was just about to go into the room and help whoever needed her voice when she heard another vaguely similar voice.

"Stop this now, Gaara."

Wasn't this...? No it couldn't be…wait! It was that shadow guy from yesterday!

"What do you want?", Gaara hissed.

"I understand you Gaara. You're filled with sorrow because of your father death, but you're also hurt deeply because you're family you're seeking comfort from is afraid of you and pushing you away."

"Gaara, we're-"; Kankuro tried to throw in but was interrupted by the smooth voice.

"But you can't let your anger and frustration out on them. That way you hurt them what leads them to act that way towards you."

_Sakura…let's get away from here. I don't like the feeling from that guy. He seems dangerous…_

No…

Even if she wanted to, Sakura couldn't leave. That voice.

It trapped here and made her stay.

"Then what do you suggest I should do?"

"Talk with your family and share your burden with them. It will be easier that way."

"That's true, Gaara. We're there for you."

"Temari's right. We're there."

"Guys…"

"But also try not to hurt them again Gaara."

"Hai…Arrigatou…"

"Let's go home, ototo", Kankuro said and Sakura heard footsteps heading for the other exit of the classroom.

Sakura had held the urge to see the shadowed person back but now she couldn't resist anymore.

She didn't know why but her heart ached to see him, so when the siblings left the classroom she hurriedly sneaked inside.

But when she looked around in the classroom nobody was there.

* * *

><p><strong>Tadaaaa :D What do you think? Why is the feather black and who is this strange shadow-guy?<br>**

**Will a three angle relationship start? Or will it not? This is the question!(Not -.-' Sorry shakesbeer )  
><strong>

**Tell me what you think :3  
><strong>

**Sakura: ...disclaim, will you?**

**Me: I'm not in the mood...**

**Sasuke: *sweat drop* You just wish you'd own us...**

**Me: ANYWAY! Reviews ^-^**

**Oh and for those who are interested in hypoperfusion, hypotension and hypertension ((: (I do everything for my readers ;D) :**

**hypoperfusion - circulatory shock(basically shock but as a life-threatening medical condition) , signs are low blood pressure and rapid heartbeat for example**

**hypotension - low blood pressure, causes loss of conscious **

**hypertension - high blood pressure, causes fainting episodes**


End file.
